Talk:Monument of Fellowship
Do GW:EN heroes count as having armour remnants added? and if not then do they work with armour remnants from Nightfall or will there be more armour remnants in the new GW:EN area? :There are new armor remnats in GW:EN, I remember seeing an NPC asking for some sort of Deldrimor item for then new hero armor. – Inniss 1428 03:19, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::I assume the hero's have to upgraded with Max armor? Any old upgrade won't do? Urock 21:52, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::There is no max or non-max upgrade for heroes, the hero's level is what determines if the armor is max or not. It is hard to say if having a hero below level 20 with an armor upgrade will allow you to add him/her to the monument. Can someone check this if they possibly can? RoseOfKali 04:32, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::::It accepted my Zenmai and she's only level 15 84.67.38.124 21:38, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Pets If you add a pet, and then sell it, will the statue remain? If so, then hello pet hunting... — Poki#3 , 14:43, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Scrap that, it's just a "Animal Companion" statue... probably the same for everything :( — Poki#3 , 14:48, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Apparantly Imperial Phoenix's, Black Moas, and Black Widows all have unique statues. I can only vouch for the Imperial Phoenix though. – Inniss 1428 03:19, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Is that note about evolved pets truly accurate? It is possible to have unevolved level 20 pets, ya know. –Ishmaeel ping/ 03:23, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Statue... "Bear, Wolf, or Cat"? When I brought my Dire Dune Lizard, I got a statue of a Bear, Wolf, AND Cat. All three.76.175.146.10 14:37, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::I got that for my White Tiger. It looks like it's the "Generic Pet" type of statue. Someone should make a checklist for all the pets :/ — Poki#3 , 14:55, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::It is. I got my Phoenix up to lvl20 unevolved (he leveled up while i was in a wurm and never touched a monster) and i can't seem to be able to put it in the Hall. Strange , considering that i raised a unevolded tiger ( for the generic statue) and that one worked just fine @_@ -Ayashi- 10 october 2007 I went in the first time and added my current pet an Imperial Phoenix and it got it's own statue. When I went back a second time (adding more heros) I clicked on the option to add an animal companion again to see what would happen and it gave me a second statue, the one with the bear-cat-wolf, even though I still had my Imperial Phoenix with me. I have had 3 different pets reach level 20 (two plus my current) so I am wandering if the game was tracking your pets all along and you get one statue for each pet "type" (generic vs. the specials like Imperial Phoenix, Black Moa and Black Widows)? Another thought is that maybe the bear-cat-wolf is for having a hero with a level 20 pet, as I did have a hero with a level 20 Black Moa in the party the second time I tried to add an animal companion. -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] ( ) 14:53, 31 August 2007 (CDT) So Hero's pets can be added to HoM?[[User:Lyra Valo|L'''yra V'alo' ]] 15:38, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Now I really want to know, if you can add a "Special" pet statue, sell the pet, get another "Special" pet and have 2 statues, or will the fact that you sold your pet destroy the statue, or will the old statue be "Overwritten" by the new one... — Poki#3 , 14:00, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :You will never lose a statue. Even if you sell your pet. RoseOfKali 14:37, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Hero pets Is the Animal companion statue available when you have a hero with a lvl 20 pet? Seems like it so far. RoseOfKali 16:16, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :I got the Animal Companion and a Black Moa statue when I walked in with My black moa and a hero with a lvl 20 blue crab. So it could be either that "Animal Companion" is granted when you have a crab, or when you have a hero with a pet, or both. RoseOfKali 16:22, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::I got a Black Moa for Jin, but I can't add it. So either you cannot add heroes pet's at all, or you can only add a "Animal Companion" for them. — Poki#3 , 19:16, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::You cannot add hero pets. I had a lvl 7 pet on my elementalist and a Black Moa on her hero. The monument did not allow me to display anything until I leveled my own pet. RoseOfKali 04:02, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Don't know if this changed since the preview, but I was able to add my heroes pet, although despite Jin having a Black Moa, it got the generic Animal Companion statue. I had added my Phoenix during the same visit and gotten the unique statue for that. – Inniss 1428 05:46, 22 September 2007 (CDT) I think you're over-analyzing this actually. None of my heroes have /R as their secondary, so when I went to add my black moa as the only ranger in the group I was presented with 2 pet options: Black Moa and Animal Companion. My guess is that having a unique pet still presents you with the Animal Companion statue as well, not that your hero pets are somehow showing up. -Gildan Bladeborn 15:54, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :My ele with a Black Widow also got both Animal Companion and the Black Widow statue. You just get both. How hard was that to figure, lulz -- -- (s)talkpage 16:01, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Generic Animal Companion statue versus unique pet statue Seems like some pets get their own statue while others get the generic Animal Companion. When the list is more populated, we may want to split off the generic ones and put them in a list with something like "Owning one of the following pets at lvl 20 will grant you a bronze Animal Companion statue." RoseOfKali 16:20, 4 September 2007 (CDT) : Agreed. But for the time being, let's keep it checklist-like. — Poki#3 , 16:42, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, let it stay like it is until the list is 100% complete, then it can be segregated into generic and unique. RoseOfKali 21:13, 5 September 2007 (CDT) I added my plain, ordinary, Hearty Melandru's Stalker to the Monument of Fellowship during the Preview event; it got its own unique statue. I guess they changed this for the final release, though. Darn! (T/ ) 03:07, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Do you still have the statue or did it change to Animal Companion? RoseOfKali 04:03, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::I would need to buy GWEN before I can go back and check, but it has probably changed back. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. (T/ ) 04:09, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Someone put the Rainbow Phoenix into the generic section. Does it really not get its own statue? Or was that just a mistake? This doesn't seem right for the undeniably hardest pet to acquire in this game. RoseOfKali 04:26, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Tested and the rainbow pheonix does NOT have it's own statue, placing it in line with generic.--- Flycken 11:28, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :: This really annoyed me! I want my spider back... I have an Elder Blackwidow and all I got was a generic animal companion statue. ARG! -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:11, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Are you sure? Oo? black Widows where reported to have a unique statue... — Poki#3 , 15:52, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::I somehow refuse to believe that a Black Moa gets his own statue and Widow gets a generic one... O_O RoseOfKali 16:13, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::My black widow got the right statue. It was a dire one... Perhaps the kind of evolution plays a role as well. :I have the same problem with my Phoenix from Factions. I don't know if I can correct it or if getting rid of my pet and trying with a new one (not that I want to have to) will work. User:theBuddha, 21:36, 5 September 2007 (CDT) It will not let me add me level 20 phoenix (unevolved). I first came in with a black widow and used that to add the generic animal companion statue and the unique black widow statue. Then I charmed a phoenix, power leveled it to 20 (while dead) and came back and it wouldn't let me ad the phoenix. Non of my heroes have pets at all. Maybe you can't add more than 1 special pet statue. Can anyone else confirm otherwise? -Nikanj :My Monument has both Black Moa and Imperial Phoenix. I used the Phoenix for both the generic and phoenix statue. Then added a Black Moa afterwards. All 3 are on display no problems. Sirocco 11:04, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :: I got both the black Moa and the Generic statue, when all I have is a Black Moa. A little glitch there I think. Taeliesyn 06:48, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::Taeliesyn its not a glitch, the Black Moa is also an animal companion, hence letting you get both statues, same for the Black Widow and the Phoenix. Also I don't know why some people have had problems putting in statues of their special level 20 pets, but its probably because they didn't bring those pets with them into the hall of monuments. Remember that a pet must be level 20, your own pet (not a hero's) and with you at the time to create a statue. -- Kirbman 20:20, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Kirbman, I have a phoenix, it is level 20, it's my own and I equipped Charm Animal when I enter HoM. And I can't add this special pet to the monument. It is a bug. A very annoying btw. Big Blue 15:40, 9 October 2007 (UTC) 5 statues at a time If you earn more than 5 statues, can you choose which of your earned ones to display? Or can you only add/re-add statues of things you have with you? E.g. If I took a pet and got its statue, then released it and got a different pet... then overwrote the first pet statue with, say, 4 heroes... could I get back the old pet statue back without having to train another pet of the same type up to level 20? 82.0.165.189 07:12, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :You'll add everything, and the rest will be out of display. You'll have a "rearrange" button, that will move everything by one place. You can't choose what to put exactly, just move everything by one place. Everyone's hoping that they'll be a patch in the future that'll let you sort the statues freely. — Poki#3 , 08:28, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::In other words, you can never lose a statue. It just goes out of view and you will have to rearrange to get it back into view. RoseOfKali 14:36, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :::Ah, that's good to know. Thanks, guys/girls. 82.0.165.189 09:09, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Rainbow Phoenix Does the rainbow phoenix really not get his own statue? That doesn't make any sense. O_O RoseOfKali 14:38, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :A officer of our guild tried to add it, and he got a animal companion. i'm somewhat happy with this as it will allow everyone without the 10 maxed titles to get all pet statues.--Marth Reynolds 09:01, 18 September 2007 (CDT) I just tried the rainbow phoenix and only got generic animal companion :( (Am Bups 12:35, 4 October 2007 (UTC)) :I'm bummed that it's not unique. I mean, it's only like THE leetest pet out there. :( Would have been an awesome statue. *cries* Now I almost dont even want to level him. There's no point, I'm a necro ^_^. Guess I'll just get the widow... *sigh* And who says you should have all pet statues without having to reach 10 max titles? That has nothing to do with fairness. You can get 4 pet statues, plus all the heros, that's more than enough to play with. RoseOfKali 07:28, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Removed the list of non unique pets There is no point to saying that certain pets give unique statues, and then listing all the ones that aren't in the list. I changed the article to reflect this. There was still one pet in the list of unconfirmed pets. The iguana should be tested and the results posted here. Until then, it is safe to assume it will give a generic statue. DeathWeasel 21:45, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Iguana = definitely not an elite pet The Black Leach 16:38, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for cleaning that up. The list was started a while ago, when nothing was yet known about the unique/generic pets, and the plan was to ultimately remove the generics once the list is populated, which is exactly what had happened. RoseOfKali 07:30, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Whatever Happened To The Heroes? I'm trying to identify the five Heroes depicted on the tapestry. Four of them are easy to recognise (Morgahn, ?, Koss, Zenmai, and Whispers), but I can't figure out who the woman second from left is. She seems to be wielding a sword, but she's normal human size so she can't be Jora. Anyone recognise her? Copperthorn 09:42, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :Margrid? Sirocco 13:12, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not convinced the first one is Morgahn, the long cape doesn't fit his clothes. But I can't think of a henchman, hero, or other NPC that would fit this outline. So I guess it's just armor that hasn't been implemented? The other 4 are definitely Margrid the Sly (with a sword... O_O), Koss, Zenmai, and Master of Whispers. RoseOfKali 19:35, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :::I think it's meant to be an artistic representation, so the clothes on the tapestry seem to fit the actual clothes only vaguely. Still I think it's pretty obvious that from left to right they are: Morgahn, Margrid, Koss, Jin (no that's not zenmai, look at what she's leaning on...it's a bow, plus she's got short hair => Jin) and Master of Whispers. Liselle Morrow 10:12, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::This is just a remake of an artwork they made. Just like the other tapestry's. Search the zip's on the site. — Poki#3 , 20:52, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::::It's from the official Nightfall poster which is also available as wallpaper on the official site. The heroes in question are Morgahn, Magrid, Koss, Jin and Master. I also think they are easy to recognize just from the silhouette. I don't know why some of you guys would think Jin is Zenmai though. -anonymous ::::::It's the bow, at first glance it looks like a dagger, once you follow it down to the floor though it becomes clearer it's not. --85.62.18.8 10:45, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::The cloaked guy looks more like masters at first glance... but the more I look, the more I think it's morgahn. Weird. Avalance 10:52, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::General Morgahn, Margrid the Sly, Koss, Acolyte Jin, Master of Whispers, in order from left to right are the ones shown on the tapestry. By the way, we should get some pics of what each hero's statue looks like, as to help people pick out what heros really look good up there. Can't get imperial phoenix in I currently have 28/29 heroes/pets in my monument. The last one I want to add is my newly leveled (20) imperial phoenix, but it will not accept it. Is there a limit to 28? Does the pet have to have some type of evolution? Mine is just a phoenix. (I don't believe the Black Moa has an evolution--I believe it is just elder.) :I have all the heroes and pets in my monument, so there's no "limit". I believe that your problem may be caused by the evolution type. I THINK that the pet has to be hearty, elder or dire. You can get aggressive, playful and "normal" pets if your fighting style won't shift adequetly to any side. Use "/petname" to reset it's name and check the evolution. Oh, and Black Moa's are always level 20, and are considered to be Elder. — Poki#3 , 00:52, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::I still want my Rainbow Phoenix in there... :( RoseOfKali 06:00, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::You're not the only one :( — Poki#3 , 10:37, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Moss Spider Dam it why can't you have a Moss Spider in the HoM This is bull shit :S -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:43, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :The widow will get jealous. RoseOfKali 19:35, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::And eat the Moss Spider. (another reason they prolly did that: moss spiders are buyable. To a much higher degree than any other pet, like spider runs)-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:42, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, they're not "just" buyable, you can't charm them anywhere. You have to buy it from the zaishen guy, or buy an egg, or buy gifts and hope to get an egg, or buy things to trade for gifts, or farm things to get gifts... And it's not much of an achievement. You at least have to ascend to even buy a spider run, or get far in factions for the other 2, but with this one you hardly have to do anything "special." Anyway, you can't charm them. Also, Linsey seemed kind of unwilling to add anything more to the HoM, so that's probably the biggest reason, too lazy to design a new trophy. RoseOfKali 20:05, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::A reall Bugger... Rainbow and moss should be in the HoM... -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 05:30, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Bug with Arranging If you attempt to arrange the monument by hand, you can place multiples of a single statue, as here. 01:17, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :That's not a bug if you're in love with Jora. ;) The same thing is true for Resilience. RoseOfKali 03:51, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::I think it's cool, I have 4 Razah's standing in the back and one MoW up front, really gives that "Order of Whispers" kinda thing. Beats having my pet statues... Or Tahlkora and MOX R-nz 11:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Zaishen Menagerie vs Monument of Fellowship -> Bug? According to my GW2 calculator, I have not added the Black Moa or the Imperial Pheonix to the monument. Not a problem - I've got them maxed in the menagerie. Off to Wynn, and grab one of each (dire moa & hearty pheonix). Go to the monument and I can't add either of them. (directly on the character, made 2 round trips) What gives? Any ideas? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.10.188.242 ( ) . :Were you in account mode? This confused me too, because in account mode, tapestries are shown on all monuments, regardless of which tapestries the specific character has. However, you still can't display anything on a monument if the character hasn't put the tapestry up. —Dr Ishmael 04:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::that could do it. thanks for the tip. I'll have to give that a shot later, either by using a different character or getting a tapestry.